sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prayer (Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli song)
| format = | recorded = 1998 Chartmarker Studios, Sony Sound Stage, Criteria Recording Studios | studio = | venue = | genre = Classical crossover | length = 4:29 | label = | writer = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} "The Prayer" is a popular song written by David Foster, Carole Bayer Sager, Alberto Testa and Tony Renis. The song was originally recorded in two solo versions for the 1998 film Quest for Camelot, in English by Canadian singer Celine Dion and in Italian by Italian tenor Andrea Bocelli. A duet between Dion and Bocelli later appeared on their respective studio albums, These Are Special Times (1998) and Sogno (1999), and was released as an airplay single on 1 March 1999. The song won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1999 and a Grammy Award for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals in 2000. History Originally "The Prayer" was recorded as two separate solo versions, Dion's in English and Bocelli's in Italian. They appeared on the Quest for Camelot soundtrack in May 1998. The duet was included on albums by both artists, released a few months later on Sogno and These Are Special Times. Bocelli sung original Italian while Dion translated into English. The song won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song from the 1998 film Quest for Camelot, the second win in a row for a Celine Dion song. In that film, Dion sang it as a solo with slightly different lyrics. It was also nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1999 and a Grammy Award for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals in 2000. Dion performed it with Bocelli at both ceremonies. It was also featured on Dion's compilation The Collector's Series, Volume One (2000) and greatest hits My Love: Ultimate Essential Collection (2008). A re-recorded solo version by Celine Dion (renamed "A Mother's Prayer") appeared on her 2004 album Miracle. Dion performed "The Prayer" live during her Taking Chances Tour as a virtual duet with Bocelli on the screen; the performance was released in the Taking Chances World Tour: The Concert CD/DVD. The song appeared also on Bocelli's 2007 compilation The Best of Andrea Bocelli: Vivere. Dion joined Bocelli to perform the song in his Concerto: One Night in Central Park concert in 2011; the performance was subsequently released on CD and DVD. Both Dion and Bocelli have sung the song with other artists, and various other artists have recorded the song, either as a duet or a solo. The original version of "The Prayer" failed to chart on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, but was very popular on the adult contemporary charts in both Canada and the United States, peaking at number 6 and number 22 respectively. It has also become popular during Christmas, weddings and, in some cases, funerals and religious services. Critical reception Paul Verna from Billboard called this song a "gorgeous duet". Chuck Taylor from Billboard reviewed "The Prayer", calling it "a breathtaking, ultra-lush song, and the tour de force combination of Dion and Bocelli which will send a half-dozen chills up your spine". Although he felt that the song is "an unorthodox track for the radio," Taylor called it "affecting," "heartwarming," "absolutely exquisite" and "one of Dion's most radiant performances ever". Track listing 1999 North American promotional CD maxi single #"The Prayer" (Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli) – 4:29 #"The Prayer" (Celine Dion) – 2:48 #"The Prayer" (Andrea Bocelli) – 4:10 Personnel *Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli – vocals *David Foster – arranger, composer, keyboards, piano, producer *William Ross – arranger, orchestral arrangements *Humberto Gatica – engineer, mixing *Felipe Elgueta – engineer, programming Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Celine Dion and Josh Groban version | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Celine Dion first performed "The Prayer" live with Josh Groban in 1999, when then 17-year old Groban filled in for Andrea Bocelli at rehearsal for the 41st Annual Grammy Awards. Nine years later, the two performed the song during her CBS TV special That's Just the Woman in Me, aired on 15 February 2008. This version was released as a music download in the United States and Canada two days earlier. It proved to be much more successful than the original, entering the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 70. It also appeared on a few other ''Billboard'' charts: Pop 100 at number 50, Hot Digital Songs at number 32 and Hot Digital Tracks at number 29. The single has sold 37,531 copies in its first week in the US. In Canada, the song peaked at number 37 on the Canadian Hot 100 and number 19 on the Canadian Top Digital Downloads. Track listing 2008 North American digital single #"The Prayer" (Celine Dion and Josh Groban) (live) – 4:38 Charts Anthony Callea version | producer = John Forman | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Rain | next_title2 = Bridge over Troubled Water | next_year = 2005 | misc = }} }} Callea first performed this song during Australian Idol 2004, in the week of 'contestants choice'. He received a standing ovation for this performance and the "Grand Royal Touchdown" from judge Mark Holden. He would go on to be runner-up in this series. At the completion of the show, Callea was signed to Sony BMG, and he released "The Prayer" as his debut single. It was released in Australia on 19 December 2004 and debuted at number 1 on the ARIA Charts. It stayed there for five weeks and was certified 4x platinum by ARIA. It became the fastest-selling single by any Australian artist, and was the second highest selling single in Australia within the 2000's overall, and for an Australian artist.Cashmere, Paul (29 January 2005)Anthony Callea Premature Sales Announcement.undercover.com.au. Archived from the original on 31 January 2005. Retrieved 4 February 2012.ARIA’s End Of Decade Charts*(PDF). Australian Recording Industry Association. 7 January 2010. Retrieved 27 May 2012. The song was included on Callea's debut album Anthony Callea. Callea has performed "The Prayer" at numerous concerts as well as the Carols by Candlelight in Melbourne. In 2006, he performed the song in front of Queen Elizabeth at a Commonwealth Day Service He also performed it as a duet with Tina Arena on her Symphony of Life CD/DVD, released in 2012. Track list "The Prayer" was released as a two-track CD single # The Prayer (4.16) # The Prayer (Sterling remix) (4:03) Video The video includes excerpts of Callea recording the song and was released in 2004. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications Troye Sivan Version Troye Sivan covered the song on his 2007 EP, Dare to Dream. References External links * * Category:1998 songs Category:1999 singles Category:2008 singles Category:1990s ballads Category:Andrea Bocelli songs Category:ARIA Award-winning songs Category:Best Original Song Golden Globe winning songs Category:Celine Dion songs Category:Inspirational songs Category:Josh Groban songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Pop ballads Category:Songs from animated films Category:Song recordings produced by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Songs with lyrics by Alberto Testa (lyricist) Category:Songs with music by Tony Renis Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Songs written by David Foster Category:Songs written for films Category:Vocal duets